<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After A Day's Work by Lora_Blackmane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455984">After A Day's Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane'>Lora_Blackmane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, me getting around the hurt by having it happen offscreen: parkour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galo gets worried about Lio after a mission goes awry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After A Day's Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cosmicallytiki">cosmicallytiki</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the 2nd thing I made for Tikki to make up for beating up Lio in the last one. The difference between these 2 is all the hurt happens offscreen, meaning I technically met the requirement.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Galo ran into the break room of Burning Rescue's fire station, knocking over Gueira as he did so. He grabbed Lio's shoulders, shaking him as he yelled. "Lio! Are you ok? Wait," he removed one of his hands, "how many fingers am I holding up?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lio shoved his other hand off his shoulder, "I'm fine you idiot I wasn't even close to the beams. Those responders just wouldn't listen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...You didn't answer my question."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh for the love of-!" Lio took a deep breath before continuing, "Three. You were holding <em> three </em> fingers up." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Galo let out a sigh of relief as he hugged Lio. When he had heard that Lio had been in the building when part of the 2nd floor had fallen-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His grip around his partner tightened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt Lio flinch. He quickly pulled him away, looking him over with a critical eye. "Are you sure you're ok Lio?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of answering, Lio called out as he looked over his shoulder. "Gueira are you ok?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gueira held up a thumb from where he was laying on the floor. "I'm good boss, no need to worry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lio…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He refused to respond, giving him his answer. "We're going home."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Lio could respond Galo picked him up,  walking towards the door. He started to push his unpinned arm against Galo, "Galo! Galo, you firefighting idiot I'm fine!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be the judge of that, Mr. 'I'm gonna ignite the world after my limbs have burned off.'"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started looking for any reason not to leave, knowing that once they left he would be stuck at home for at least a few days. "I-I'm still clocked in!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meis popped his head into the room, "don't worry boss, I'll clock you out!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<b><em>Traitor!!</em> </b>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gueira waved goodbye as Meis helped him up, "Have a good night boss!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cried out as Galo finally got him out of the room, "Betrayed! By my <em> own </em> right hand men."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Galo smiled at him. "That's because they know I'm right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lio struggled slightly in his grip as he muttered, "No, they just know talking to you is like talking to a brick wall."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yep, so you should just accept your fate."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Never!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he didn't struggle much, he knew that Galo was hard to stop once his mind was set on something (and his side was starting to hurt quite a bit). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That didn't mean he was going to make it easy for him. "I'm gonna make you regret this decision Thymos."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not going to regret this decision."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You say that now, but trust me I'll find a way to make our ride home miserable." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both glared at each other for a moment before Lio looked away. Galo continued to walk towards the door. As they passed by Aina yelled out, "Bye Lio, see you next week!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you don't see me within two days assume I'm dead!"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Galo put the keys to the motorcycle on the key hanger as he entered the apartment, flinching as his arm hit the side table as it went down. He walked further into the entranceway with Lio following behind him, albeit a bit more sluggishly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn't been joking like Galo had thought he had been when he said he had intended to make their ride home hell for him, but the ruined roads they had to take home had kept jolting them both - making Lio cut off his rants with pained gasps. By the third bump Galo had to drive over, Lio had decided that his rant could wait a bit in favor of bracing himself against the impact of the bumpy road. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he was holding his side, grimacing as he walked. Galo stood off to the side as he asked, "Do you need anything?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm okay." He passed Galo as he walked into their bedroom, sitting down on their bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure-?" A towel hit him in the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you really need to do something, can you get me an ice pack? And get one for yourself too," Galo had opened his mouth to protest; but Lio silenced him with a glare. "Don't think Gueira didn't tell me about your stunt at the office building you guys were assigned to today. It's the only reason I didn't fight you as much as I would usually." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, leaving the room and going to the kitchen to find some ice packs. He didn't find any, but he did find some peas. Hopefully those would be okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed the bags, wincing once again when his arm brushed against the freezer door as he reached inside for them. Once he had them he walked back to the bedroom, where Lio was still sitting on the bed. He must have left at some point though, because there were two folded towels next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reached a hand out. "Let me see your arm."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Galo handed him the bags before removing his arm cover and gloves; sitting down on the bed as he did so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A big, ugly bruise had formed underneath the cover, which was quickly hidden again as Lio wrapped the peas and a towel around his arm. Once he tied it off he let Galo do the same for his side, letting out a sigh as the cold hit the bruised area. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He flopped down on the bed immediately after Galo tied off the towel, closing his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes he reopened them as he asked Galo, "Are you going to lay down anytime soon?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let out a noncommittal hum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lio turned towards him, "You can't protect us from everything you idiot. Just like we can't protect <em> you </em> from whatever hair brained scheme you come up with to rescue everyone." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rested his hand on Galo's, "We can only do what we can to deal with the consequences."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...You're right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He suddenly picked up Lio, causing him to let out a yelp, and gently moved him so they both could lay down on the bed. "Well, then I guess I'm gonna have to deal with it by cuddling you tonight and staying home until we're both ok!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...I know for a fact that by noon tomorrow if Ignis says the word 'fire' you'll be at the firehouse immediately."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-no I won't!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Galo please, he won't even have to dial our number. I bet if he even <em> thinks </em>about a fire you'll sense it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Galo didn't respond to the statement as he buried his face further into the crook of Lio's neck. "Goodnight Lio!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a moment, he felt a hand settle on his head. "Goodnight Galo."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>